The Marauders: Year 7 to Death
by UndesirableNo.5
Summary: Follow generations of Marauders through times of friendship and love during the rises and falls of Voldemort.
1. Reunion

The Marauders: Year 7 to Death

Ch.1 Reunited

A shaggy black dog was sprinting through King's Cross Station. It was receiving strange looks from many of the young witches and wizards who were about to board the Hogwarts Express. The dog didn't care; it simply kept running until it spotted three familiar faces: a tall boy with messy black hair and glasses, a thin boy with sandy hair, and a short pudgy boy with brown hair. The dog tackled the boys, and then kept running so they wouldn't hit them. The dog then jumped onto the crimson train with its tail wagging. The dog pushed open the door of an empty compartment, where it changed into its human form, and put its feet up on the opposite seat.

The dog's human form sat in the compartment until the door opened again, and the sandy haired boy said," Hi Sirius, how have you been."

"Great, Remus, you?" Sirius said.

"Good, a couple of bad moons, but otherwise fine."

The black haired boy rushed into the compartment panting, "Sirius, I've been looking all over for you," the boy said after catching his breath, "you disappeared as soon as we apparated here."

"Oh Jamesie," Sirius began, " we all know that the first thing you did when you got here was look for your Lilykins, so don't lie."

James blushed and muttered something under his breath. Suddenly Peter barreled in complete with numerous sweets from the trolley.

"Hi Wormtail, what do you have there?" Sirius asked anxiously.

"Nothing for you," Peter replied greedily. Sirius pouted.

"Well, how were your summers," James asked.


	2. Summer Stories

As the Hogwarts Express rolled along, the Marauders began to catch up.

"My summer was okay, it was a bit hard with my dad gone and all," Peter began.

"How's your mom doing?" Remus asked.

"She's alright, still in shock though." Peter noted.

"And what trouble did you two get yourselves into," Remus questioned half-heartedly..

"A prank here and there," Sirius began.

"But other than that, quidditch 24/7," James continued,"how 'bout you Remy."

"Don't call me that," Remus muttered, then he continued, "I did my homework, got my school supplies, and read some of the new books."

"Shocker," Sirius muttered sarcastically, "anyway, I have two important things to announce, James is Head Boy-"

"Congratz," said Peter.

"How," Remus said in disbelief.

"Honestly, mate, I don't know. Maybe Dumbledore has finally lost it,"James added. Remus and Peter were chuckling.

"I WASN'T FINISHED. I'M QUIDDITCH CAPTAIN," Sirius screamed. The other boys looked shocked. "IT'S BETTER THAT BEING STUPID HEAD BOY ANYWAY, Sirius finished.

"I'll give you a detention if you don't shut up," James stated. Sirius pouted.

"Well, I have to go to the prefect meeting," James said. Remus, a seventh year prefect, followed.

And with that, Sirius and Peter were left to their candy


	3. The Head Girl

Remus and James quietly walked into the compartment where the prefect meeting was going to be held. They sat down and began to chat.

"So who do you think the Head Girl's going to be?" James asked.

"I'm pretty sure it'll be-," Remus began, but was interrupted as the door opened, and Lily Evans walked in. She smiled as she saw Remus, and looked disappointed to see his badge said prefect on it. Lily saw who he was sitting next to, and quickly glanced at James' badge. Her eyes grew wide with shock. Lily ran out of the room, and went back to her compartment.

"DUMBLEDORE MADE JAMES FREAKIN' POTTER HEAD BOY!" she exclaimed to her friends Alice Prewett, Marlene McKinnon, and Grace Morgan.

"No!" Grace exclaimed.

"It's no joke. At first I thought it was Remus, but then I looked at Potter's badge and it said HEAD FREAKIN' BOY on it," Lily yelled back.

"Shouldn't you be at the meeting?" Alice questioned.

"Maybe," Lily mumbled.

"I mean can you _imagine_ what it would be like if James Potter was in charge of _all_ of those people." Marlene added sarcastically. Lily took it literally, and with that she was out the door.

Remus and James were puzzled about Lily's abrubt entrance and exit. Before they had much time to think about it she was back.

"Okay everyone, so I'm Head Girl this year," Lily said, "and _Potter_ over there is head Boy, don't ask me why. I'll hand out the patrol schedules Friday. If you have any questions about anything ask me after the meeting. You can go now." Lily walked over to Remus and said,

"Hey, Remus how was you summer?"

"Oh, Hi Lily. It was good thanks. How about you?"

"Um. Uneventful, my bitch of sister married this whale, and both of them refuse to call me anything but a freak."

"Oh sorry."

"Well, talk to you later Remus. Bye"

"Bye," Remus said, and Lily turned to leave.

"Wait. Lil-," James began, but Lily just left.

Remus and James got up to head back to their compartment.

"It was like she didn't realize i was there," James said as they were walking back.

"Don't worry 'bout it, James," Remus said reassuringly as he pushed open the compartment door to find Sirius and peter munching on candy happily.

"So who's head girl?" Sirius asked.

"Lily," James mumbled.

"Why do you see that as a bad thing; you get to share a dormitory with her," Sirius aid while wiggling his eyebrows.

"Shut up, Sirius" James whined.

"Guys we have to get our robe on; I can see Hogsmeade," Peter exclaimed. The boys began to change and pick up the scarce remnants of uneaten candy.


	4. Welcome Back

The moods of the Hogwarts seventh years stuck out like a sore thumb amidst the excitement that overcame the younger students. They knew it would be the last time that they'd walk into the Great Hall on September first as students.

Lily Evans seemed more depressed than anyone else she had other problems other than it being her last year at Hogwarts:

1. Her sister hated her because she wasn't 'normal'.

2. James Potter the notorious prankster was her fellow Head.

3. She had recently developed a crush on James Potter.

Over her first six years at Hogwarts James had been the bane of her existence. He was arrogant and had been relentlessly asking her to go on a date with him since their first month at school. Also he had no right to be Head Boy. He is a MARAUDER after all. Unfortunately, the summer Lily began to think he was somewhat attractive.

Soon enough Marlene was snapping in her face because she had gone into a trance while processing her thoughts. The sorting had just ended, and Dumbledore was introducing the new Head Boy and Girl for year so Lily quickly stood up. She looked at James, but instantly regretted it because he had winked at her causing Lily to blush profusely as she began to sit down.

The rest of the fest went quickly. Dumbledore alerted the students about Voldemort's rise to power and sent them to their dorms.

Over the years, Marlene, Grace, Alice, and Lily had created the tradition of staying up late gossiping on their first night back at Hogwarts. So Lily decided to stay in Grryfindor Tower that night instead of the heads dorm. The girls quickly got ready for bed and then got to chatting.

"So guys anything new," Grace began.

"Nothing really," Marlene replied.

"Meaning your still in love with Sirius," Lily said.

Marlene glared at her and said, "How about you, Alice."

Alice looked like she was about to talk, but she thought better of it and held out her hand. The girls gasped at the gold ring on her finger that had a diamond in the center and was encrusted with rubies.

"You and Frank-" Grace began. Alice nodded excitedly

"That's wonderful," Marlene exclaimed.

"When's the wedding?" Lily questioned.

" Sometime in the summer," Alice replied, "Do you guys want to be my bridesmaids?"

"Of course," they exclaimed in unison.

"Unfortunately I have bad news," Lily began.

"What is it," Grace asked.

"I have a crush on James Potter," Lily stated quietly.

"Are you serious," Alice questioned wide-eyed. Grace just stared with her eyes and mouth wide-open.

"That's wonderful," Marlene exclaimed.

"Wonderful! How is that wonderful?" Lily screamed.

"Well, he obviously likes you. By this point he probably loves you," Marlene explained.

"That's not the point. He's arrogant and immature, and I don't even know why like him," Lily said.

"Oh stop complaining," Marlene began. "At least you like someone who likes you back."

"Marlene, you never know, Sirius could like you," Grace added.

"Then why has he dated every seventh year girl at Hogwarts other than the four of us." Marlene said. "Well that's nothing new. So how about you, Grace."

"Nothing," Grace muttered and blushed. Her friends gave her suspicious looks, but decided to drop the subject and go to sleep.

Meanwhile the Marauders where having a similar conversation while camping out in the Heads common room.

"I have a different approach to getting Lily to go out with me this year," James began.

"Uh-oh," Sirius added.

"What is it?" Remus asked.

"I was thinking of just trying to become her friend first."

"Well, that's planned out better than your other attempts," Peter added.

"Five times a day all you would here was, 'Lily will you go out with me'," Sirius said making sure to say James' part in a dopey voice.

"Ya, I'm surprised she hasn't actually killed him by now," Remus added.

"Okay, enough guys. How about you guys?" James asked.

"I'm thinking of asking McKinnon out," Sirius said.

"I don't think calling her by her surname is gonna help your case. You may want to free yourself of the habit, Quidditch can help you practice that," Remus said.

"And if you treat her like any of the other girls you've dated, she'll definitely aim a bludger at your-."

"Ok, I get it, I get it." Sirius interrupted James.

"How about you, Pete?" Sirius asked. Peter just shook his head.

"Remy?" Sirius asked.

"You guys know I'm too dangerous," Remus said.

"Whatever you say," James said.

"Let's go to bed, I'm exhausted, and apparently so is Peter," Sirius added as he glanced over at Peter who was already snoring.

"Okay," James agreed.

"G'night," Remus said.


	5. Encounters

The next morning Lily woke up early to find her friends still snoring. Alice's short brown hair was sticking up in every direction. Grace was horizontal across the bed, and Marlene's long blond hair seemed to be shielding her eyes in the sunlight. Still in her pajamas, Lily quickly brushed her and entered the empty Gryfindor common room and headed to the Heads dorm. She was about to enter the portrait hole, when she walked into Peter who happened to be leaving.

He muttered a quick, "G'morning," and left.

When she entered the Heads common room she saw Remus on the couch and Sirius bustling in his boxers around in the kitchenette.

"Evans, you fridge is absolutely empty," Sirius said in an appalled tone.

"Well, I haven't been here, and can you please put some clothes on," Lily replied.

"Why?" he struck and in a seductive voice said, "Are you tempted."

Lily rolled her eyes, and said, "Shouldn't we wake Remus up?"

"Do as you please," Sirius replied.

"Remus, wake up," Lily shook him gently and continued. "You're going to miss breakf-. OUCH! DID HE JUST BITE ME!" Lily exclaimed.

"Most likely," Sirius replied and walked over to where Lily was standing, and pulled his wand out from behind his ear. "Aguamenti," he said while pointing his wand at Remus.

"SIRIUS YOU FUC- oh, hi Lily," Remus shouted and blushed when he realized that Lily was standing next to Sirius looking a bit shocked.

"And that's how its done," Sirius said while walking back toward the kitchenette.

"Well, I'm going to unpack some things," Lily said and walked up stairs to her bedroom. Remus performed a quick drying spell on himself, and walked over to Sirius.

"Where's James?" Remus asked Sirius.

"In the shower," he replied. "HEY LILY," Sirius began to shout, "DON'T GO IN THE BATHRO-"

"AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH," two screams sounded from the bathrooms, and footsteps where heard, running in opposite directions.

"Shall we leave then?" Remus questioned.

"Yes," Sirius replied hastily. The two grabbed their belongings and headed back to Grryfindor Tower.

Lily was shocked to say the least. She had just walked in on James coming out of the shower. She had only seen the back of him, but still. She had seen his ass. His cute, quidditch-toned, ass. She was furious with herself for thinking of _that_, but what else was their to think about it. She just wanted to avoid him for as long as possible. She knew that it would be difficult. Lily had to brace herself for the awkwardness that would ensue when she had to talk to James again. She just prayed he would be fully clothed next time.

James thought seventh year would be a perfect year to ask Lily out. He thought he had really matured, but then she saw him coming out of the shower which was nothing short of awkward. He knew they would get over it eventually, and maybe when they did, she wouldn't run away after seeing what she saw. _James Potter you are such an are_ he thought to himself while getting dressed.

**AN: I meant to make this chapter about the entire first week, but I really wanted to post this part so here it is. Special thanks to siriusblack345 and ginnyweasley124 for helping me with future parts of the story. Make sure to read _Memories Revealed by Sirius Black_ by siriusblack345, and ginnyweasley124 is publishing a story soon also so read that, too. Thanks, and please review! -UndesirableNo.5**


	6. Classes, Quidditch, and Kisses

Slowly but surely the students made their way down to the great hall for breakfast. The smell of a delicious breakfast seemed to wake everyone up. Professor McGonagall was already handing out class schedules to the Grryfindors. The Marauders, Lily, Marlene, Grace, Alice, and Frank were the last to receive their schedules. As they glanced at them they realized that they were quite similar. Except for classes that were optional such as Arithmancy, Ancient Runes, and Muggle Studies.

Monday's classes had gone by quickly. All of their teachers had given a lecture about how important seventh year would be because the information they learned would be included in their NEWTS. By lunchtime, Sirius had decided that he would hold quidditch tryouts on Wednesday night. He thought that the team should start training right away in order to win the House Cup. Even though Sirius was supposed to open up all positions other than his own at tryouts, all of Grryfindor knew that he already had a chaser and keeper. James and Remus , unofficially, had the spots. After lunch the Grryfindor seventh years headed to Defense Against the Dark Arts. This was Sirius' favorite subject. No one knew if this was because he hated his family, or just because he thought their teacher was hot. Professor April Johnson was someone Sirius always had his eye on. It was her second year teaching at Hogwarts. April was twenty-six, with long black hair, brown eyes, and chocolate brown skin. To Sirius' dismay she was already married, and she had just given birth to her daughter Angelina. For their first class, Professor Johnson gave a quick NEWT speech, and told the class to work on their patronuses

The marauders' patronuses were, of course, a stag, a dog, a wolf, and a rat. Alice and Frank had matching owls for their patronuses. Marlene's had been a golden retriever, and Grace many people couldn't specify. Grace, however, knew exactly what it was. Lily had always had a lioness as her patronus, but today it seemed to be different.

"Wow, Miss Evans. Your patronus is changing form," Professor Johnson stated.

"What exactly causes that?" Lily asked confused.

"Sometimes loss or sorrow, but usually love," Professor Johnson said causing Lily to blush, and Marlene, Grace, and Alice to stare at her wide-eyed. Soon class was over, and Lily ran to Arithmancy not wanting to talk to her friends about what had just happened. She conversed with Remus until the lesson began, and dozed off a bit while another NEWT speech was given.

The rest of Monday passed quickly. Lily successfully avoided her friends until Potions on Wednesday morning. Professor Slughorn wanted them to make Amortentia, which was the most powerful love potion in the world. When an individual smelled Amortentia, they smelled things that would attract them Lily had the potion done before most of the other people in her class. Over muddled fumes she could smell a quidditch pitch; it seemed to be coming from her cauldron. She then poured a small sample of the potion into a vial and placed it on Slughorn's desk. Slughorn smiled at her, and told her once she cleaned up her workspace, she was dismissed. Marlene had finished her potion too. She walked over while Lily was putting away her textbook.

"Wow," Marlene began, "great job on your potion." Lily smiled nervously. Marlene moved closer to her and began talking in a harsh, hushed tone.

"You liar," she exclaimed, "you don't have crush on James Potter. You-," Marlene was interrupted by clattering from the other side of the classroom. Peter had knocked over his cauldron, and it had soaked the four Marauders. The were all laughing, despite the fact that they were covered in a white shiny fluid. Professor Slughorn cleaned up the mess and dismissed them to go clean themselves up before lunch. Lily thought that the Marauders' distraction would be her only chance to escape Marlene's confrontation, so she grabbed her bag, and ran to the Heads dormitory. Unfortunately, someone was walking out of dorm at the same time. It happened to be another person she didn't want to see, James Potter. She ran into him; and literally bounced off of him. He helped her up, smiled, and walked off. She muttered thank you and ran upstairs to her bedroom and lay down on her bed.

Things between her and James had been extremely awkward since their run-in on Monday, but still even before that he seemed different. Perhaps it was the fact that he hadn't asked her out. He seemed more mature. Maybe being in love with James Potter wasn't the worst thing in the world.

James, Sirius, and Remus were walking down to the quidditch pitch for tryouts on Wednesday night. They were the last ones to arrive. When they arrived Sirius began to address the large group of people that were assembled by the bleachers.

"First of all," Sirius began, "I'd like to ask anyone who is not a member of the Grryfindor House, to please leave." Several Hufflepuff sixth ears scurried off of the pitch while gigging. "Damn Hufflepuffs," Sirius muttered so only James and Remus could hear. He then continued while James and Remus chuckled, "First I will have the Chasers try out, followed by beaters, keepers, and seekers. Beaters, keepers, and seekers, please take a seat." He turned to James and Remus and said, "That means you two also, you jackasses." James mounted his broom, saluted Sirius, and flew off towards the other chasers. Remus patted Sirius on the shoulder, grinned, and sauntered off towards the stands.

James outshone the other chasers, but Sirius was sure that the two others he chose were competent enough to perform alongside James. Sirius was glad he was able to chose Marlene for the beater position. He planned to ask her out after the next day, and he thought that choosing Marlene would improve her chances of saying yes. That wasn't the only reason he picked her. She kicked ass at tryouts. While trying to stop James from scoring she almost hit him in a place that no man would like to be hit. Remus was the only keeper who was capable of catching a quaffle so that choice was easy. The most difficult choice that Sirius would have to make was for the seeker position. None of them were spectacular, but because he was beginning training so early, he would have time to condition them to his standards.

"Alright everyone, I will be posting who made the team tomorrow morning, you can go," Sirius said and walked over to Remus and James. "I'm going to go talk to Marlene."

"Okayyyy," James said while grinning.

"Good luck," Remus added. Sirius jogged over to Marlene who was heading up the castle.

"Hey Marlene," Sirius said enthusiastically.

"Hi Sirius, what's up?" Marlene asked.

"I know there aren't any Hogsmeade trips for awhile, so if you're not busy, would you like to go on a date with me Friday?" Sirius asked.

"Sure," Marlene reply excitedly. "But Sirius, where are we going to go?"

"Oh, you leave that to me," Sirius grinned.

"Alright," Marlene replied.

"Now my lady, may I walk you up to the castle,"Sirius asked in an odd accent.

"Of cour-AHH," Marlene began in the same accent, but was interrupted by Sirius picking her up bridal style.

"Sirius, put me down," Marlene protested weakly.

"Now, I don't think so," Sirius replied smiling while shifting her onto his back. Marlene laughed as he ran up to the Grryfindor common room with her on his back.

The next morning Marlene and Sirius filled their friends in on their upcoming date. They were worried that Sirius would hurt Marlene by treating her like his other people Sirius dated could barely be qualified as girlfriends. He would song them a bit, and then ignore the and move on to someone else. This would be Sirius' first actual date. The Marauders thought he must really like her especially when the two were spotted hand in hand as Sirius posted who had made the Grryfindor Quidditch Team on the bulletin board in the common room.

**Grryfindor Quidditch Team**

**1978-1979**

**CAPTAIN: **

**Sirius Black**

**CHASERS:**

**James Potter (Year 7)**

**David Diggory (Year 5)**

**Bilius Weasley (Year 5)**

**BEATERS:**

**Sirius Black (Year 7)**

**Marlene McKinnon (Year 7)**

**KEEPER:**

**Remus Lupin (Year 7)**

**SEEKER:**

**Emmeline Vance (Year 6)**

Friday evening was the perfect night for a date, especially for what Sirius had in mind. He met Marlene in the Great Hall after dinner. She kept asking where they were going, but Sirius refused to say.

"Accio Cleansweep 4!" Sirius bellowed.

"Wow, isn't that the latest model broom," Marlene said.

"Yes," Sirius replied with a grin as he caught the broom that was hurtling towards them, "it is." Sirius mounted the broom, and patted the spot behind him.

"Would you like to hop on," Sirius asked in the same dumb accent he had used two nights previous.

"Of course," Marlene replied blushing while mimicking his tone of voice. Marlene sat behind Sirius, wrapped her arms around his waist, and placed her head on his shoulder. Sirius kicked off the broom. He flew over Hogsmeade, which was extremely quiet from its lack of Hogwarts population. They skimmed over the trees of the Forbidden Forest, and then hovered over the lake. Sirius stared at the crescent moon thinking how happy he was. Marlene was by far his favorite girlfriend, and he was glad they were taking it slow. They had kissed before, but this was different than any of his other relationships. Sirius was so detracted that he didn't notice Marlene shaking him as she nervously watched the giant squid emerge before the depth of the lake. However, by the time Sirius had noticed what was going on, the squid had already raised one of its giant tentacles and swatted Sirius and Marlene out of the air. They were knocked into the water; Sirius grabbed onto Marlene who didn't seem like the best swimmer, and pulled her ashore. Sirius was frantically checking if she was okay. Marlene seemed fine, but wouldn't stop laughing. She sat down under the large tree beside the lake. Sirius didn't know how to stop her so he kissed her. She put her hands around his neck and played with his hair while he put his hands around her waist, and slowly pushed her down on the grass. By the time the had broken apart, they were laying side-by-side with her hands entertained. They were looking at the stars which were shining brightly that night. Marlene kissed him good night and fell asleep with her head on his chest.

**AN: FYI: David Diggory is Cedric's uncle. All Marlene and Sirius did was make out.**

**Thanks you Ginnyweasley124 and SiriusBlack345 for your help with this chapter. **

**Be sure to read:**

**_Memories Revealed By Sirius Black_ by SiriusBlack345**

**_Hogwarts, A Mystery_ By GinnyWeasley124**

**Please Read and Review!**


	7. Schedules

**AN: SCHEDULES**

** I tried to make a chart that showed the class schedules, but it wasn't working correctly. **

** I have classes starting at 9AM and ending at 4PM. The classes before lunch are 9-10:30AM followed by 10:30-12PM. Lunch is from 12-1PM. After lunch the classes are 1-2:30PM and lastly 2:30-4PM.**

** On Monday mornings 7th year Grryfindors have Herbology then Potions. After lunch is D.A.D.A. Last period Monday, Lily and Remus have Arithmancy; James, Grace, and Peter have a free period; Sirius, Marlene, Alice, and Frank have Muggle Studies.**

** On Tuesday mornings, the Marauders, Lily, Marlene, Grace, Alice, and Frank have Care of Magical Creatures, and then 7th year Grryfindors take Transfiguration. After Lunch, 7th year Grryfindors take Charms. After Charms, Lily, James, Grace, Remus, and Peter take Ancient Runes; Sirius, Marlene, Alice, and Frank have a free period.**

** On Wednesday mornings, 7th year Grryfindors have double potions. After lunch 7th year Grryfindors have a free period and then D.A.D.A.**

** On Thursday mornings, the marauders, Lily, Marlene, Grace, Alice, and Frank have Care of Magical Creatures. Then 7th year Grryfindors take Charms. After Lunch 7th year Grryfindors have double Transfiguration. **

** On Friday mornings, 7th year Grryfindors take Herbology. After Herbology, Lily and Remus have Arithmancy; James, Grace, and Peter have a free period; Sirius, Marlene, Alice, and Frank have Muggle Studies. After lunch 7th year Grryfindors have History of Magic followed by D.A.D.A.**

** The Grryfindor Quidditch Team practices Monday, Wednesday, and Thursday from 6PM-8:30PM, and on Saturday from 8:30-11AM when there are no games or Hogsmeade trips.**

**I know this was really boring. I have a new chapter idea thanks to MrsJamesPotter1. I hope to update by the time the weekend's over.**

**I probably should've disclaimed this awhile ago, but no matter how much I wish I did, I didn't.**


	8. DISCLAIMER

**AN: DISCLAIMER**

**HARRY POTTER ISN'T MINE.**

******HARRY POTTER ISN'T MINE.**

**********HARRY POTTER ISN'T MINE.**

**************HARRY POTTER ISN'T MINE.**

******************HARRY POTTER ISN'T MINE.**

**********************HARRY POTTER ISN'T MINE.**

**************************HARRY POTTER ISN'T MINE.**

**************************HARRY POTTER ISN'T MINE.**

******************************HARRY POTTER ISN'T MINE.**

**********************************HARRY POTTER ISN'T MINE.**

**************************************HARRY POTTER ISN'T MINE.**

******************************************HARRY POTTER ISN'T MINE.**

**********************************************HARRY POTTER ISN'T MINE.**

**************************************************HARRY POTTER ISN'T MINE.**

******************************************************HARRY POTTER ISN'T MINE.**

**********************************************************HARRY POTTER ISN'T MINE.**

**************************************************************HARRY POTTER ISN'T MINE.**

******************************************************************HARRY POTTER ISN'T MINE.**

**********************************************************************HARRY POTTER ISN'T MINE.**

**************************************************************************HARRY POTTER ISN'T MINE.**

******************************************************************************HARRY POTTER ISN'T MINE.**

**********************************************************************************HARRY POTTER ISN'T MINE.**

**************************************************************************************HARRY POTTER ISN'T MINE.**

******************************************************************************************HARRY POTTER ISN'T MINE.**

**********************************************************************************************HARRY POTTER ISN'T MINE.**

**************************************************************************************************HARRY POTTER ISN'T MINE.**

******************************************************************************************************HARRY POTTER ISN'T MINE.**

**********************************************************************************************************HARRY POTTER ISN'T MINE.**

**************************************************************************************************************HARRY POTTER ISN'T MINE.**

******************************************************************************************************************HARRY POTTER ISN'T MINE.**

**********************************************************************************************************************HARRY POTTER ISN'T MINE.**

**************************************************************************************************************************HARRY POTTER ISN'T MINE.**

******************************************************************************************************************************HARRY POTTER ISN'T MINE.**

**********************************************************************************************************************************HARRY POTTER ISN'T MINE.**

**************************************************************************************************************************************HARRY POTTER ISN'T MINE.**

******************************************************************************************************************************************HARRY POTTER ISN'T MINE.**

**********************************************************************************************************************************************HARRY POTTER ISN'T MINE.**

**************************************************************************************************************************************************HARRY POTTER ISN'T MINE.**

******************************************************************************************************************************************************HARRY POTTER ISN'T MINE.**

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************HARRY POTTER ISN'T MINE.**

**************************************************************************************************************************************************************HARRY POTTER ISN'T MINE.**

******************************************************************************************************************************************************************HARRY POTTER ISN'T MINE.**

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************HARRY POTTER ISN'T MINE.**

**HARRY POTTER ISN'T MINE.**

**************************************************************************************************************************************************************************HARRY POTTER ISN'T MINE.**

**************************************************************************************************************************************************************************Well, I think I made the message clear. I didn't create the amazing world of Harry Potter. **

**************************************************************************************************************************************************************************Thanks,**

**************************************************************************************************************************************************************************UndesirableNo.5**


	9. BLACKMail

Ever since their first date Sirius and Marlene were inseparable. It had been two weeks since their first date. They were walking arm in arm to D.A.D.A., their last period on Friday.

"I hate my roommates," Marlene stated bluntly.

"_What?" _Sirius asked utterly confused.

"Not Alice and Grace, but Brown and Moore are driving me up a wall," Marlene said.

"Natalie and Eliza?" Sirius questioned.

"Ya. It used to be okay, because Lily used to help me tell them off, but she's in the Head dormitory. Grace doesn't like to yell at people and Alice is too busy sneaking off with Frank. I mean they're just such _bimbos."_

"Well it seems you have quite a dilemma there," Sirius began, "Shall try to forget about it while we make our patronuses."

"I'll try," Marlene muttered as they walked into the already full classroom.

Ever since Sirius and Marlene had gotten together, Lily and Grace had been hanging out together a lot. Both Marlene and Alice were with their boyfriends 24/7. The two girls were sitting in D.A.D.A chatting quietly. Until Professor Johnson collected their essays they had written about Patronuses, and asked them to cat the spell. Throughout the room, silver animal were running or flying around the room. Amongst them, two owls were flying around next to each other, a golden retriever and shaggy black terrier were playing with each other, and a stag and a wolf were play fighting, the stag had a rat sitting in between its antlers.

"Well done everyone," Professor Johnson began, "Class dismissed."

She quickly glanced at Grace's and her own patronuses. Grace's was some type of four leg creature. Then she looked at her own. As she examined it closely, she saw that it vaguely represented a doe. Lily put her wand away and headed back to her desk. As she packed her bags she glanced around the room to see if anyone had noticed her patronuses new form. No one seemed to have noticed. Lastly, her eyes fell on Marlene and Sirius. Marlene had been to infatuated with her relationship with Sirius to try to confront her about what she had discovered the last time the class had been casting patronuses. She looked at Sirius. He stood next to Marlene, holding his wand which he was still casting a patronus with, his eyes were glued to the spot that Lily's patronus had been. Lily grabbed her books and ran out of the classroom, unfortunately Sirius had longer legs and was faster in general. When he caught up to her Sirius grabbed Lily's bag.

"What happened to hating him?" Sirius asked. As Lily looked up at him, she knew it was no use lying.

"I don't know," Lily mumbled.

"Well how long have you been having these types of feelings?" he asked.

"The summer," Lily responded. Sirius raised his eyebrows.

"When are you gonna tell him?" Sirius asked.

"Never," Lily responded certainly.

"Well, too bad 'cause I'm tellin' him," Sirius said and began to walk away.

"WAIT, I'LL DO ANYTHING, JUST DON'T TELL HIM!" Lily exclaimed. Sirius turned around quickly.

"Anything?" he asked while raising an eyebrow.

"Well, not-,"Lily began.

"Haha! You can't take it back, you said_ anything_," Sirius exclaimed, "There one thing you can do that can stop me from telling James."

"What?" Lily asked.

"You must become my marauder apprentice," Sirius propositioned.

"Huh," Lily said.

"In other words, you must break rules and/or publicly humiliate yourself on _my_ orders.

"And if I do this apprentice thing, you won't tell him?" Lily asked.

"That''s right," Sirius grinned.

"Fine," Lily agreed through clenched teeth.

"Well, we have to say a marauders oath, Sirius said. He spit on his hand, held it out for Lily to shake, and gestured that she should do the same. When he saw she wasn't going to do the same, he patted her head with his spotty hand, and said," Well that'll do," in a strange accent as Lily made a disgusted face. "Meet me in the common room tonight at 2AM," he said and walked away. Lily sighed, and began to walk back to the Heads dormitory.

After dinner Lily went to her dorm, and tried to finish some of her homework. She finished around eleven, and with nothing better to do before two, she sat her alarm and went to sleep. When she woke up up, Lily ran a brush quickly through her hair, threw on a pair of shoes, and walked to the Grryfindor Tower. As she stepped through the portrait hole she noticed that the common room was empty. She began to think that the meeting itself was a prank, until she turned around and saw Sirius standing behind her.

"Hello, and welcome to your _maraudical _initiation," he said in a somewhat robotic voice.

"_Maraudical, _isn't a word you dumb-ass," Lily said.

"In my book, it is," he replied. "So, shall we begin?"

"Sure," Lily said tiredly.

"First stop, Minnie's classroom," Sirius said enthusiastically and started to walk out of the common room with Lily close behind him.

When they got to the classroom Sirius began to explain what Lily's task was, "Now the point of me bringing you here is to test your pranking abilities. You have 45 minutes. _Begin._"

Lily raised an eyebrow and Sirius exclaimed, "Well get going!" Lily trudged in to the classroom.

Forty-five minutes later, Sirius marched in to find Lily sleeping on one of the chairs. He rolled his eyes and shook her awake.

"Well, what did you do?" Sirius asked impatiently.

"Look at the desks," she said sleepily. Sirius bent down to see inscriptions written neatly on each desk in the room. He smiled to himself as he read:

** Looking for a good time?**

** Owl Minerva McGonagall.**

** Head_mistress _in training.**

"Well done my protege," Sirius complimented in his strange accent. Lily rolled her eyes.

"So, can I go now," Lily said.

"Sure, I'll meet you in front of your dorm tomorrow at 2:30AM," Sirius said as Lily walked out.

Sirius looked at the inscription, and laughed, feeling a bit sorry for Lily who was definitely in over her head.


	10. A Secret

It was the first week of October. Since the beginning of Lily's maraudical apprenticeship, she had successfully completed all of Sirius' assignments. The charms classroom was heavily dusted by glitter that was practically blinding, the Slytherin Common Room was filled with thousands of stuffed lions, badgers, and eagles, and the underwear of the entire Slytherin house, was hanging off the Astronomy tower, waving in the crisp Autumn air.

Sirius didn't want Lily to know that he was impressed. In fact he din't even comment on the pranks. He just sent Lily a note once or twice a week to inform her of her next assignment. While this whole apprenticeship thing was going on, Sirius felt bad that he wasn't spending time with the Marauders. His attention was almost always diverted onwards Marlene. Therefore, he was looking forward got the full moon that would occur later that night. Marlene had claimed she was having a girls night with Lily and Grace after Lily was finished with head duties. Little did Marlene know that Sirius had an assignment for Lily tonight.

Sirius had been distant, James thought. He was all over Marlene, all the time. James had also been concerned with the encounter he saw between Sirius and Lily a week before. It looked as if she was begging him for something. He was quite annoyed with Sirius. Did he need to have _all _the girls. Especially the one that he wanted since first year.

Shit, Lily thought. She had received a note from Sirius about a new prank. The new assignment would be more difficult than the last few. It had to be _in _the Great Hall _during _dinner. As Lily sat in History of Magic she thought she had devised a suitable plan. She just hoped hair-dye wouldn't be seen as lame, so she added a bit extra things to the prank.

Grace was a shy girl. She couldn't even tell her best friends in the _whole _world that she had been in love with Remus Lupin since 6th year, and she didn't plan on telling them any time soon. Everything from his sandy brown hair to his scars was sexy, and he was a _Marauder _without being overly rambunctious like his hooligan friends, 'Padfoot' and 'Prongs'. Stupid nicknames, and they called him _Moony, _for Merlin's sake_. _She couldn't help feeling bad for Peter, who would want to be called Wormtail? Remus was hard to read. He didn't show any emotion. He had _never_ asked a girl out at Hogwarts. That fact just sent Grace's dreams of going out with him down the toilet. There was something he seemed to be hiding, and Grace thought it was something that only the Marauders and his family knew.

Marlene was over the moon. She had liked Sirius for awhile, and now they were inseparable. She was looking forward to spend sometime with Lily and Grace later. Forget about Alice, she and Frank practically live in one of the broom closets in the fourth floor corridor. Sirius said he was hanging out with the Marauders anyway. They would see each other for Quidditch practice in the morning, and he was taking her to Hogsmeade on Saturday night also.

Remus was tired, tonight was the full moon. Even though Sirius was insane with the amount of Quidditch practices he held, Remus was glad a marauder was captain. He understood without a doubt why Remus would be missing practice in the morning. The time that the Marauders would be at practice would be a nice time for Remus to read a nice, long, classic novel without any interruptions.

Peter was depressed. Sure he had his friends, and everything, but still they wouldn't always be there. Sirius was with Marlene, James would either end up with Lily or commit suicide, and Remus would eventually get with someone despite that he thought he was 'too dangerous'. He was Peter, short, chubby, dumb, Peter. The guy that no girls talked to so much as like. He had no explanation for why the Marauders befriended him, but boy, to think where he'd be without them.

It was dinner time. Lily was sitting towards the middle of the Grryfindor table with Grace, Marlene, Alice, Frank, and Sirius, an interesting group she observed. Her plate was full, but she barely touched it. She would complete the prank in five seconds. 5…4…3…2…1… Lily muttered the incantation. Suddenly the entire Great Hall burst into laughter, especially the muggleborns. All of the teachers were wearing outfits that related to the popular muggle craze of the time, disco. She looked over at Sirius who smiled at her and gave her a thumbs up, and then ate her dinner as the Great Hall went into chaos.

After dinner, Marlene was sitting by the window in the common room. Grace was returning a book in the library, and Lily had just otter back from patrol and was reprimanding some younger students on the other side of the common room. Marlene was staring out the window. The sun was slowly setting. Suddenly, Sirius, James, and Peter came into view, she briefly wondered where remus was, but thought little of it. They were joking around and walking towards the Whomping Willow. Peter disappear form her view, and Marlene furrowed her brow, but what surprised her even more was when the figures of Sirius and James were replaced by those of a shaggy black dog and a stag. They were animaguses. Marlene continued to stare out the window, eyes wide and jaw dropped.


	11. Interlude

**AN: I know I said this would be Halloween, but sorry I lied. This is a bit of interlude. I'm hoping to write Halloween next.**

Complete and utter shock was the only way to describe it. Marlene decided not to tell Lily or Grace about what she had seen, because she wanted to see what Sirius had to say first. She talked with Lily and Grace as if nothing happened. When the two of them went to bed, se waited in the common room for Sirius. He didn't come back. So Marlene went up to his dormitory and left a note on his bed that said,'_7th floor corridor broom closet. Saturday, 5:30PM. -M._"

The Marauders were exhausted. Peter got a lie-in after the previous nights full moon, but Sirius and James only had a half an hour of sleep before quidditch practice. James didn't want to walk all the way to the Heads dorms, so he passed out on Remus' bed. Sirius ws excited by the note on his bed.

"What is that?" James asked. He then grabbed the note and read it. James rolled his eyes and balled up the piece of parchment. "Three-pointer for the win!" James said in a deep voice and threw the paper ball towards the open window. "IT'S GOOD," he screamed as the paper flew out he window.

"What the bloody hell was that," Sirius asked.

"It's that muggle sport that Moony mentioned last week, I think it's called baguetteball," James said.

"Whatever, let's go," Sirius said and the two walked towards the Quidditch Pitch.

It was 5:31. Sirius opened the broom closet door to find Marlene sitting cross-legged on the broom closet floor.

"Hello m'girl," Sirius said.

"Ew," Marlene began, "I am soooo not doing Slughorn role-play." Sirius' eyes widened in shock. "Look," Marlene began while trying to stifle a giggle at his response," I didn't bring you here to do _stuff;_ i need to talk about something serious." Marlene covered his mouth before he used the annoying pun. "I have a question for you," Marlene said.

"Alright," Sirius said.

"You're an animagus," Marlene said.

"That wasn't really a question-," Sirius began.

"Are you,"Marlene said.

"Well-" Sirius began.

"Answer me," Marlene said with a glare.

"Alright. What I am about to tell you is strictly confidential. You can't tell a soul what you're about to hear," Sirius began. Marlene nodded. "Remus is a werewolf," Sirius said.

Marlene's eyes widened and jaw dropped. She stayed that way for about a minute until she said," well that may be shocking,but it doesn't explain anything."

"The reason the marauders, minus Remus are animagus is-"Sirius began.

"Wait, I didn't see Peter as an animagus?"Marlene said.

"He's a rat, you probably couldn't see him," Sirius began. "Well anyway, as animaguses we can help Remus' transformations by being their so he doesn't injure himself without hurting ourselves."

"I get it, and I promise I won't tell anyone," Marlene said.

"Thanks, love," Sirius said and kissed her hand, "shall we go."

"Sure, where to," Marlene asked as he pulled her up.

"I was thinking Room of Requirement," Sirius said in his odd accent.

"Sounds good to me," Marlene said with a smile as they exited the broom closet.

**AN: This was pretty short and crappy, sorry. Comments please. Any advice for Halloween or suggestions in general?**


	12. Victory

Along with Halloween came the first Quidditch. The first match of the season would take place right after the feast in the Great Hall. They would play, as tradition went, Slytherin. Since Halloween fell on a Saturday, Sirius would be holding a practice before the big match. Practice went smoothly, for the most part his team was in tip-top shape. Sirius would be spending most of the game aiming bludgers at his brother's head. Regulus was in 5th year and the Slytherin seeker. The biggest disappointment of the day for Sirius was that he wouldn't be able to completely stuff himself at the Halloween feast because if he did he'd be to slow for the match. So Sirius settled for a record low of two servings of food, and hurried to change into his quidditch gear and address his team with a pre-game speech. Sirius changed in his dorms and walked into the locker room to find his team already there.

"Well, I don't want to bore you guys so I'm keeping this short. We all know we want to kick Slytherin's arses, but we there will be a killer party in the common room if we win. So are we ready?" Sirius said, and the team cheered. He thumped James and Remus on the back and kissed Marlene on the cheek as they walked out of the locker room and on to the field.

The Slytherin team consisted of Regulus, Bletchley, Mulciber, Nott, Avery, Dolohov, and Flint. Sirius briefly shook their captain Bletchley's hand whilst glaring at him. The teams then took position, and Madame Hooch threw the quaffle in the air..

"Anddd…the quaffle goes to Potter," the commentator from Ravenclaw Sam Goldstein began. Now to Weasley who dodges a Slytherin and throws to Diggory who passes back to Potter…WHO SCORES! GRYFFINDOR 10 SLYTHERIN 0. The game went on quite similarly, and after an hour the score of the game was 160 to 100. James had 10 goals, Bilius Weasley had 3 goals, and David Diggory had 2 goals.

"Regulus Black is going into a dive. Has he seen the snitch? Vance takes off after him, but she may be too late! BLACK IS REACHING FOR THE SNITCH AND…. HE IS KNOCKED OFF COURSE BY A BLUDGER HIT BY HIS BROTHER! VANCE CATCHES THE SNITCH! GRYFFINDOR WINS!"

The Gryffindor stands erupted into cheers as the team flew back to the ground after doing a few loop-de-loops in the air. All you could here at the pitch was the chanting of, "BLACK, BLACK, BLACK, BLACK." lifted onto the shoulders of James and Remus. Sirius blew kisses towards the students and bellowed,"THAT WAS FOR YOU MINNIE," at the top of his lungs towards the teachers, which caused James and Remus to drop him. He then kissed Marlene, and they headed back up to the castle.

By the time the team was showered the party was in full swing. The marauders secret stash of firewhiskey went to good use as well as some butterbeer from the kitchen. After about an hour of drinking, Sirius and Marlene were dancing on the table, James was controlling the music, Peter was passed out on the couch, Frank and Alice, were making out on the stairs to the girls dormitory, and Remus, Lily, and Grace were laughing loudly at a stupid joke someone told. the crowd that had remained were all older than fifth year. Lily and James didn't let the first and second years to attend at all, and the third and fourth years weren't allowed to have firewhiskey so they got bored and left. It was around midnight when James suggested a game of spin the bottle. They were too drunk to realize that it was such a juvenile game so a circle had quickly formed and an empty firewhiskey bottle had been placed in the middle.

"I go first!" Sirius exclaimed and leaned forward to spin the bottle. It landed on Eliza Moore, who smiled as Sirius crawled over to messily kiss her. Marlene looked away. Eliza spun the bottle next and it landed on David Diggory whose kiss resulted into such a heated snogging session that they left the game.

"Well then, I guess I go," Marlene said with her words slurred. She spun the bottle and Sirius couldn't contain his excitement as it landed on Lily. He, however, was quickly disappointed as Marlene quickly pecked Lily on the lips. The game went on in quite a similar fashion. Lily kissed Remus. Remus kissed Grace as she blushed profusely. Grace kissed Bilius Weasley. Bilius Weasley quickly kissed Sirius on the and left muttering he needed 'mouthwash and a shag'. Sirius kissed Lily as James fists unclenched as she spun the bottle and it landed on him. Lily crawled over to wear James was sitting and kissed him. James was quite happy until Lily seemed to fall. He looked down to where she fell, and noticed that she had passed out.

James sighed, and said, "I'll carry her back to our dorm." He slung her over his shoulder and Sirius handed him a familiar looking piece of parchment. James heard the game return to full swing as he stepped out of the portrait hole and muttered, "I solemnly swear I am up to no good," while pointing his wand to the parchment. He was relieved to see that Filch was in the dungeons because he wasn't prepared for a run-in especially when he was tipsy and looked a bit like a kidnapper.

The journey to the dorm was not very bad. He only almost fell about six times. It took him twenty minutes to get up the stairs inside the dorm. When he reached and opened the door he practically threw the still sleeping Lily on her bed. He then pulled the covers over her. Lily stretched her arms in her sleep, and grabbed the collar of James t-shirt pulling him so they were face to face.

Groggily, she said, "I love you, James." The four words effectively sobered him up, but what shocked him even ore was when she pulled him in for a kiss.

**AN:/ I added pictures of the characters to my profile. I couldn't figure out how to put the links their, but the web addresses are there. If anyone knows how to put links on profiles please tell me. Hope you liked the chapter! R&R:)**


	13. OooohYou just got burned

As soon as James woke up in the morning after the party he ran to Gryffindor Tower. His fellow marauders were, as expected, not in the common room, so he sprinted up the staircase to their dormitory. Once he entered their room he shook Peter lightly and used the aguamenti charm on Remus. He would not bother waking Sirius who had far too much of a hangover to be bothered this 'early'. Once Remus had cast the proper drying charms, and Peter had eaten his morning pumpkin pasty (which he claimed to eat because it woke him up), James shared his news.

"Lily is in love with me," James stated smugly.

"James did you and Padfoot smoke pot, _again_," Remus asked exasperatedly as Peter furrowed his brow.

"Nooooooo, and why, Moony, do you always jump to _that _conclusion anyway," James replied and Remus rolled his eyes.

"Why do you think she loves you, James," Peter asked.

"Because she told me so, and then she kissed me," James said.

"When did this happen?" Remus asked, beginning a get a bit confused.

"Last night," James replied.

"James, are you sure that really happened, I mean you were pretty hammered last night," Remus asked.

"Yes, I am sure," James began a bit harshly, "Let me know when Padfoot is up; maybe _he'll _believe me."

James than left the dorm and headed to the Heads dorm to verify the information with Lily. As he climbed through the portrait hole, he noticed Lily on the couch reading a book. He startled her a bit when he jumped over the back of the couch to sit next to her. They stared at each other for a minute.

"I know you like me," James stated bluntly. He then watched as her eyes widened and she bolted out of the room.

_ It could've gone worse _James thought as he decided to take a nap considering he didn't get much sleep that night because he still couldn't wrap his head around Lily's newly discovered feelings for him.

Meanwhile Lily was sprinting to Gryffindor Tower. She ran up the staircase to the 7th year boys dorm and threw the door open. The noise caused Remus to nick his cheek while shaving, and Peter hit his head under his bed while trying to retrieve some chocolate frogs.

"Lily," Remus said shocked, "how…er… nice…er… of you to drop by."

"Sorry," she said, "I'll be leaving in a minute, just need to murder Black first."

"Well," Remus began uninterested, "Best do it while he's asleep, we can't get him to wake up."

"Nah, I'll wake him, he needs to feel the pain when I torture him," Lily said evilly.

"Alrightly then," Remus said as he and Peter returned to their previous activities. Lily violently shook Sirius by the shoulders to no avail. She then took a piece of his hair, and pointed her wand at it. She then muttered, "Incendio," and Sirius hair burst into flames. Sirius nose twitched at the smell of the burning hair and his eyes bean to open. He saw Lily standing and furrowed his brow. Sirius subconsciously touched his hair. Something was wrong. When he glanced at his hand he noticed, IT WAS ON FIRE. HIS HAIR WAS ON FIRE. Sirius screamed as he ran to the bathroom. He pushed Remus out of the way, and stuck his head from the faucet. Remus exited the bathroom with another nick on his face from when Sirius had pushed him, he sighed. When Sirius emerged he was glaring at Lily. His hair was completely gone, and his head was vividly red.

"Sirius, you should probably go to the Hospital Wing," Remus suggested.

"I'll take him," Lily growled as she grabbed a scared Sirius by the arm and dragged him out of the room.

"I FOUND IT!" Peter exclaimed, as he held his chocolate frog in the air. He then hastily opened it and shoved it in his mouth. Remus just shook his head.

Lily and Sirius received many strange looks as they left the common room. It wasn't everyday that you saw a bald eighteen year old. Lily continued to march Sirius towards the Hospital Wing until they were halfway there and she stopped.

"I. CAN'T. BELIEVE. YOU TOLD HIM." Lily said punching Sirius as she spoke each word.

"Told who what?" Sirius asked while wincing.

"Oh don't play dumb with me you dipshit," Lily yelled.

"Seriously, I don't know what you're talking about," Sirius protested.

"Oh really," Lily began, "Then explain to me why James Potter came up to me this morning, and said 'I know you like me.'"

"When James woke Moony up, it kinda woke me up a bit, too, and I over heard James saying that you said that you loved him, and then you kissed him."

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, OH MY FUCKING GOD," Lily exclaimed.

"Yup," Sirius said.

"Well, I guess I owe you an apology then," Lily admitted.

"That's not gonna cut it," Sirius said while smirking. Lily winced and the two walked in silence to the hospital wing.

"Oh my goodness what happened," Madame Pomfrey exclaimed as they entered. Sirius was pointed at Lily angrily, but she cut him off before he could say anything.

"The poor thing fell asleep with his head in a cauldron; he's still a bit too distraught to talk about it," Lily stated. Madame Pomfrey nodded and began to lead Sirius away. He glared at her as he sat down on a bed and she left.

James woke from his nap to find Lily sitting in front of him. He smiled and sat up straighter.

Before he got a chance to talk she began rambling,"I do not like you _that _ way. I probably would've told a dragon that I loved it and kissed it if it carried me to my bed while I was wasted, and thank you for carrying me by the way, but is that clear." James nodded although very disappointed, but before he could say anything she had left.

_ What was with that bloody girl and leaving_ he thought.

Lily had to get away from James, so she decided to sit by the fire in the Gryffindor common room.

After about fifteen minutes, a familiar voice said, "Hello Sparky." Lily turned to the side, and there sat Sirius, his head was bandaged as if he had just had brain surgery.

"Sparky?" she questioned.

"A good thing and a bad thing occurred from today's little incident. The bad thing was that my beautiful silky locks where brutally burnt off," he said while glaring at her, "and the good thing was that I have found a nickname for you, my little Maraudette, Sparky. I mean you seem to like fire he said while gesturing towards his head and the fireplace she was sitting in front of." Lily managed a weak smile. "But," he began, "Since you did almost kill me for no good reason, you will have to wear this all day tomorrow," he finished, while pulling out a maroon string bikini with a gold lion on the the right boob and Gryffindor written across the ass. Lily sighed and took the bikini with a nod.

"You're a perv, you know that right?" Lily asked.

"Oh this isn't for me, it's for Jamesie,"Sirius answered and Lily glared at him.

"Alright. Bye-bye now, Sparky," Sirius said while standing up and patting her head.

As he left she thought to herself _I am never __drinking__ again_.


	14. Misunderstanding At Its Finest

The next morning Lily ran into the Great Hall with the bikini in her pocket. She ran up to Sirius who was in the middle of a burping contest with Peter. He gave her a quick glance and looked disappointed to see she wasn't wearing her Gryffindor bikini.

"I have a proposition,"

"No bikini, no proposition," Sirius replied smoothly, and turned back to a puzzled looking Peter. Lily grabbed his arm and steered him out of the Great Hall.

"But i think you'll like this one," Lily said.

"Then what is it," Sirius asked exasperated.

"Well…" Lily began as she dragged Sirius out of the busy corridor and into a nearby broom closet.

.

.

.

James was getting concerned with Sirius and Lily's new relationship, so he went up to his dorm to grab the Marauders Map and his invisibility cloak. He than scanned the map for Lily and Sirius' names. After a minute he found them. In a broom closet on the first floor. He threw on his cloak and stormed downstairs towards the said closet. When he arrived he tentatively approached, attempting to hear what was going on inside. Then he heard the two of them talking.

"We still meeting tonight?" Sirius asked.

"Yeah," Lily said.

"Good, you cant bail on me," Sirius stated.

"Ok! God I said I would do it with you; I mean it was my idea anyway," Lily said exasperatedly.

"There's no need to get so flustered... save that for later." Sirius said.

"SIRIUS!" Lily exclaimed.

"Whhaaaaaat? You know you can't help but get all flustered when we do it!"

"Ye-ye-y-yeah I guess. BUT YOU CAN'T MENTION THIS KIND OF STUFF! Imagine, if James heard you!"

That was all James could handle. He stormed up to the 7th year dormitory boys Gryffindor dorm to wait for Sirius.

.

.

.

About an hour later Sirius strolled into his dorm to find the Marauders Map open on the floor. As he picked it up, James' invisibility cloak slid off. He picked up both items and was about to throw them on his bed until he noticed James sitting on it, picking at his callused, Quidditch worn hands.

Then, in a deadly whisper, James said, "And I thought you were my best friend."

**AN/: Sorry about the shortness and that you won't know Lily's idea until next chapter. BTW what James heard was only the second part of Lily's and Sirius's conversation.**

**Thank you MrsJamesPotter1 for helping me write most of this chapter:)**

**R&R:)**


	15. At Last

Sirius froze, he opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off by James.

"You were the first to know!" James bellowed.

"What are you talking about," Sirius replied.

"Don't play dumb with me! You know I've loved her since I was eleven! And then I overhear the two of you making plans to meet up later! I'm not stupid! I know you're fooling around with her! And you're dating her best friend!" James ranted.

"You're wrong," Sirius replied.

"BULLSHIT," James exclaimed.

"Please let me explain," Sirius begged.

"Why should I?" James asked while glaring at Sirius.

"Because…" Sirius began.

"Because what?" James asked becoming more irritated by the minute.

"She loves you," Sirius whispered.

"Why does that have anything to do with it!" James exclaimed.

Sirius stared back wide-eyed, "Did you hear what I said?"

James was recalling what happened and his mouth dropped open. "She loves me?" He asked in a bit of a daze.

"Yes," Sirius replied. James who seemed to be the happiest person in the world at the moment broke out into a dance. After a minute he stopped.

"But that doesn't explain what you two were planning," James stated.

"We were planning a prank," Sirius replied.

"How in the name of Merlin's third nipple did you get Lily freaking Evans to do a prank?" James asked bewildered.

"Well, it's a long story," Sirius replied.

"I would imagine so," James said.

Sirius rolled his eyes and began, "Well, when we did our patronuses in D.A.D.A. I discovered that her patronus was changing. It was becoming a doe! So I confronted her and she admitted her 'feelings', but she didn't want me to tell you so I blackmailed her…"

"You what?" James exclaimed.

"Shut up I'm not done!" Sirius yelled. "So she became my maraudical apprentice. That's why she's been helping with pranks and such. So when she told you she loved you when she was drunk it was true, but you see she thought that I told you her secret and she set my hair on fire,"

"I knew that wasn't a potion gone awry!" James exclaimed.

"Congratulations you're a genius," Sirius began sarcastically. "And that brings us to when you heard us talking. She was going to make Snape wear a Gryffindor to make up for the hair incident. The end. " And with that, Sirius bolted out of the dormitory leaving James smiling to himself.

.

.

.

Sirius ran down to the common room to find Lily, Marlene, Grace, and Alice chatting by the fire.

"Can I talk to you a second," Sirius panted. Lily nodded and he pulled her into the hallway.

"He knows," Sirius stated plainly. Lily's eyes widened.

"There's been a hell of a lot of yelling today so just let me explain," Sirius said which did not improve Lily's worsening mood.

"I had to tell him. He thought that the two of us were hooking up. And he's my best friend so I couldn't have him think that I was hooking up with the girl of his dreams," Sirius said.

"What do I do?" Lily stuttered.

"Find him. You love him. He loves you. What's the worst that could happen," Sirius said.

"I just want to go to bed," Lily admitted.

"Fine. Fine. I guess he can wait another day," Sirius stated. Lily and Sirius walked into the common room. Sirius plopped down on the couch and wrapped an arm around Marlene and Lily said goodnight to her friends and was about to exit the common room and walk to the Heads dorm when something blocked her path. it was an arm. She looked up to see that the arm belonged to James Potter. A face that she didn't want to look at without a good night sleep under her belt to process her thoughts about him. But in a few seconds she wasn't able to think at all. Because after a few seconds James Potter was kissing her, and the only thing that mattered was that Lily Evans was kissing James Potter back.


	16. The Woes of Long Island Iced Tea

Disclaimer: I got the idea for part of this chapter from That 70s Show, and the show is _obviously_ (said in like Snape in OotP) not mine. The lyrics of "Stayin' Alive" aren't mine and neither is Harry Potter of course:)

...

"Just one question," James said to Lily. "This does mean you're my girlfriend, right?"

"No," Lily answered in all seriousness.

"What do you mean?" James spluttered.

"Well, you need to take me on a proper date first," Lily said with a smile.

"I'll get right on that then," James stated.

.

.

.

It was Friday, December 9th. Lily walked into her bedroom and plopped onto her bed. She was just about to rest her eyes after a long day of classes when she felt something dig into her butt. She moved over and discovered that she was sitting on the thorn of a red rose. Attached to the flower was a note that read:

Meet me in our common room at 8. Dress formally. -J.

She smiled and ran off to find her friends.

.

After a few hours Marlene, Grace, and Alice had finished getting Lily ready for her mysterious outing. She had on a knee-length navy dress that shimmered when light hit it and a winter cloak draped over it. Her hair was loosely tied up and she had on just a touch of makeup. Lily walked into the common room at 8 to find James waiting for her.

They walked to Hogsmeade under James invisibility cloak and went to a fancy looking restaurant called Godric's Gourmet. After they were seated, the waiter asked them their drink orders.

"I'll have a butterbeer," said James.

"And I'll have an iced tea," said Lily.

"I do warn you miss that the iced tea we serve here is a variation of muggle iced tea that is popular in the States-" the waiter began.

"It's okay I'll have it anyway," Lily interrupted as the waiter raised his eyebrows and walked away. when their drinks came Lily ordered a pasta dish for dinner and James ordered a steak. The two chatted about their families and friends.

James could not help but notice Lily's strange behavior. She seemed over giddy about everything. She loudly laughed about everything and almost slipped off her chair several times. James excused himself to use the restroom. As he was returning he could hear someone singing.

_Whether you're a brother or whether you're a mother,_

_You're stayin' alive, stayin' alive._

_Feel the city breakin' and everybody shakin', people,_

_Stayin' alive, stayin' alive._

_Ah, ha, ha, ha, stayin' alive, stayin' alive._

_Ah, ha, ha, ha, stayin' alive._

James was in awe when he reentered the dining area to see Lily standing on top of their table singing "Stayin' Alive" He scanned the room and saw that the other diners were just as shocked as he was. James rushed over to one of the waiters and asked,

"Is there any alcohol in her iced tea?"

"Of course," the waiter said.

"What," James exclaimed.

"Well, like I said these crazy American muggles decided to put alcohol in their iced tea, so we varied it a little bit by putting Firewhiskey in," the waiter explained.

"Oh, Merlin," James said and quickly and walked back to their table where Lily was no starting to dance. He threw more than enough money for their dinners onto the table, threw Lily onto his shoulder, and walked out of the restaurant.

Lily was laughing uncontrollably the whole way back, and it was therefore remarkable that the two didn't get caught.

.

.

.

When they reached the common room James headed straight for Remus who had been reading a book, but stood up to see what the ensuing commotion was all about.

"Watch her please," James said to Remus and sprinted up to the boys dorms.

"Why does she need to be watc-" Remus began to call after James.

"REMY-POO,"Lily interrupted Remus by screaming at him and tackling him into a hug. Moments later James arrived and sat Lily down and made her drink the potion he had retrieved.

"Man, Sirius is going to kill me, that was sobering potion," James said.

"Why was I so drunk?" Lily asked at the same time that Remus asked the same thing reworded.

"The waiter didn't tell us there was Firewhiskey in your iced tea" James explained.

"Oh, bollocks," Lily began," I didn't do anything to embarrassing dis I?

"No," Remus and James replied hiding smiles.

"Well, I'm going to bed, then," Lily said.

"I'll walk you back," James added.

"Bye, Rem," Lily said.

"Thanks," James stated as Remus smirked, waved, and returned to his book.

.

.

.

When they got back to the Heads Common Room, Lily and James sat on the couch and chatted, after about a half hour Lily said,

"Well, goodnight, _boyfriend_," with a sly smile.

"Really, because that wasn't really a date to remember," James said surprised.

"It's the thought that counts," Lily stated, kissed James, and walked up the stairs to her bedroom.

Please Review with ideas or request for the next chapter!

R&R,

UndesirableNo.5


	17. An Unforgettable Christmas

At Hogwarts, Christmastime was in the air once again. This meant there was a big decision on whether the 7th year Gryffindors would stay at Hogwarts or celebrate the holiday with their families. The couples, which included Frank and Alice, Sirius and Marlene, and now James and Lily had all decided to stay at Hogwarts because they wanted to be together. Remus decided to stay because his parents were traveling, and Grace felt she was safer at Hogwarts than at home because of the ongoing war since she was a muggleborn. Peter had decided go home for Christmas. His father was extremely sick, and it was possible it would be his last Christmas. Peter's mother also needed someone to be with her during the difficult time. As usual Hogwarts was a Winter Wonderland. This made it a perfect setting for the Marauders annual Christmas Eve Bash. Although they were a bit bummed that Peter couldn't be there, the show must go on. Therefore, the usual events ensued. Sirius snuck out to Hogsmeade for refreshments, Remus alerted all of the 4-7 years who had stayed behind for Christmas, and James worked on the Gryffindor common room. By Christmas Eve, everyone was extremely excited. The girls were in Lily's dorm getting ready, and the Marauders plus Frank were hanging out in the common room until the other partygoers arrived. The party went on well into the night thanks to spiked eggnog, strategically placed mistletoe, and a rather lenient Professor McGonagall. Soon enough it was morning, and Sobering Draught was in use all around the castle. The gang was in the common room with their presents surrounding them by 10:00 that morning. The only thing that seemed to be missing was Grace and Remus. After a few minutes of small talk and Sirius complaining about not being able to open his presents, Grace and Remus entered the common room. They were hand-in-hand and both grinning ear-to-ear. The group just gawked. "Well, we have presents to open don't we?" Remus asked. "Care to share," Marlene said and gestured at Remus and Grace's intertwined hands. "Well," Grace began to reply while blushing,"We were hanging out last night because you guys were all off on your own, and we decided to dance together. Remus and I just happened to end up under one of those floating mistletoe, and…" Grace paused. "And…" Lily asked eagerly. 'We kissed," Remus and Grace replied in unison. This statement was followed by various squeals, hugs, and pats on the back. "So are you two together now?" Alice inquired. "Well we talked about it and…" Remus began while his eyes focused on Grace. "Yes we're together," Grace replied enthusiastically while snuggling into Remus' side. Once again there were squeals, hugs, and pats on the back. "So can we open our presents now?" Sirius asked while bouncing on the edge of his seat. "Yes, Sirius," the group replied as Sirius literally dove into the pile of presents that had been meticulously laying in the center of the room So far it was a wonderful Christmas. Remus and Grace had finally gotten together, they all received wonderful presents, and the Christmas feast had just been devoured. The gang was currently still sitting at their dinner table in the Great Hall. The last thing the marauders were expecting, was Dumbledore asking them to stop by his office. So they bid their girlfriends, Frank, and Alice good-bye, and said they'd meet them in the common room. "Hello boys," Dumbledore greeted when James, Sirius, and Remus entered his office. "What's up, Dumble D!" Sirius exclaimed and high-five Dumbledore. Dumbledore gave a small smile and said, 'Boys you may want to sit down for this." The Marauders nodded and sat. "Tonight," Dumbledore began,"Voldemort's death eaters led an attack on the Town of Otley. As you know, Otley is…" "Where Peter lives," James finished solemnly. "Your friend Peter fought against the death eaters tonight. He apparated away with about twelve muggles and saved them, but your friend Peter well he was a Gryffindor of course so he returned to the battle, and…" Dumbledore paused. "And?" Sirius and Remus questioned with expressions of horror painted across their faces. "Peter Pettigrew is dead," Dumbledore whispered as he bowed his head.


End file.
